Ask Dead Rainbow Dash
: "Just like a mini propelled grenade!" - Dead Rainbow Dash, or DRD, and her new revolver After the events of Cupcakes, Rainbow Dash was resurrected by Zecora to seek vengeance against her killer, Pinkamena Diane Pie. Bound in thin wires that keep her limbs and parts together, her journey leads her discoveries of weaponry never before seen in the Grim world of Equestria. Along the way, she eliminates anyone who had a contact with Pinkamena in the past years, guilty and innocent alike. The blog is moderated by Alec Atillano (Spartan8ter) Blog Plot ...Warning, blog spoilers... 'Post-Cupcake event' After 2 years from the Cupcakes Incident, Zecora mysteriously shows up on a grave where Rainbow Dash used to be. Minutes later, she disappears after planting an exotic, unknown plant on top of the grave. She returned after a month and a half, this time with a shovel, digging out the body of Rainbow Dash. Dash wakes up on a blood tray in a hut in Everfree Forest, just next to a cliff, with Zecora sleeping next to her. After Zecora explained what happened, Dash became rampant and broke out of the window, attempting to fly. Because her wings were lost to Pinkamena, she fell down cliff, breaking her neck. But although her neck was broken. She could still breathe and move around, Zecora brought her back to the hut to fix her up and said that only destroying her heart will end her life. Dash found her life completely useless now that she had lost everything. No one remembered her, no one even knows she's back, not even her friends. She found an abandoned mining site and decided to explore it to think about what she could do with her second chance. She finds an abandoned cache of weapons she'd never seen before. They fire projectiles faster than the speed of light. After experimentation, she brings them back to Zecora to help repair these weapons, as well as develop a modification to help her fire the weapons with only one hoof. After some practice with these weapons, she then sets off for a quest of vengeance. And the the only thing fueling her is not blood, but rage and revenge. But with enemies, including Celestia out hunting for her, she's gonna have a hell of a bumpy ride. About Dead Rainbow Dash 'Appearance' Being dead for two years and mystically resurrected has caused Rainbow Dash's appearance to degrade significantly from her canon counterpart's. Since Pinkamena's torture led to her losing a large amount of her flesh, bones, and organs (including her wings), Zecora had to replace them with an unknown substance. Her dismembered body is held together with medical staples and thin carbon nanotubular wires. Her coat had been bleached down to a lighter shade, possibly due to decay before her resurrection. Her mane had lost all of its color, giving her a monochromatic look. Her left iris is also diluted in color, but it doesn't appear to hinder her vision. 'Personality' Between her torture and death at Pinkamena's hooves, her unnatural rebirth, and the realization that everypony has forgotten her, Rainbow Dash has become self-centered and more serious than ever. Although she retains her aggressive, tomboyish nature, she has developed a darker attitude and a love of killing. Despite this, she still has something of a soft side, evident from her reactions to flashbacks. 'Discord's Influence' It has been revealed that Dead Rainbow Dash was a victim of Discord. Apparently, she is under a "tethered" type of the Spirit of Chaos's spell, which means she is now aware why she's discorded and she could control it. However, it motivates her to perform violent deeds. 'Physical Abilities' Despite being dead and wingless, Dash is faster, stronger, and more agile than ever, thanks to the drugs Zecora gave her to prevent her heart from failing from pressure a few days after her resurrection. On the other hand, she has a very low pain tolerance, and her dismembered state could put her at a disadvantage if the staples and cables holding her together could be targeted. As a side effect of her new nature, Dash cannot truly be killed unless her heart is destroyed. 'Arsenal and Weaponry' Although Dash's physical abilities had been enhanced, she also has skills on guns, and even knows them inside and out. And has a very strong melee combat foundation. Her favored guns are the ACR 6.0, Rec 7, Baretta M9 Custom, M107 Barrett .50 and her custom made Dead Revolver Dash. 'Powers' Dash revealed that she too possesses the pegasus variant of a hidden power found in all ponies, the Rainbow Awakening . Nearly similiar to Hot Blooded Pinkie Pie, which grants the user unimaginable power, speed, agility and reflexes. The Awakening's abilities differ thoughout dimensions. In her cases, since she lost her wings, she has the ability to perform a devastating Sonic Rainboom on land just by galloping at the speed of sound, enough to obliterate a large amount of mass just by entering the MACH cone, it has not been known of what will happen if one were to get in the way or interfere with Dash's travel path. Dash's Awakening gives her left iris a purple glow with sparks. Dash has Level 3 Awakening. Tumblrverse : "A human gunstore..." -DRD, responding to TumblrBot's message on where she would most like to visit '' In the Tumblrverse, Dash owns this story driven blog. She's still the killing machine she is in the grimdark universe. Although she's a little softer and has more 'feelings'. She had teamed up with some of the RBD blogs around Tumblr. Including Pirate Dash, Fractured Loyalty, and the TF2 Rainbow Dash Scout. She's also friends with other Pinkamenas, but of a different universe from hers. She plans to exterminate some of them one day... 'Kill A Pony' Since DRD has access to the Tumblrverse, her list of possible targets has been greatly expanded. With the community requesting a certain pony's death, canon or not. 'Victims' The deaths of many ponies during Dash's killings, both canon and non-canon. *Nurse Redheart *Nurse TenderHeart *Anon Pony (over 90,486 times) *Canon Berry Punch (?) *Canon Rarity *Chocolate Pony (?) *Canon Flim and Flam *Screwball *Fleur de Lis 'Affiliates' Dash in the Tumblrverse joined forces with factions and several other groups. She was known to join the Lunar Republic Assassin Ponyhood, which led to her becoming a mercenary for the New Lunar Republic Army. She was also know as a soldier from military groups, fictional and non-fictional alike, like the British Secret Mare Service, Delta Herd, Rangers, and the M7. She works mostly as an assassin. But she has other jobs which include hired killer, mercenary, commander, and a spy. Story Arcs 'Battle Arc 1', (feat. AskEpicRainbowDash, ThatScootaloo(?)) (Finished) : Link: http://askepicrainbowdash.tumblr.com/post/22967175261/http-www-youtube-com-watch-v-sqz5dbs5zmo On a normal bright sunny day, Epic Rainbow Dash sat lazily on her sofa in her cloud house. She was asked if she should be practicing and her response ws that the whole world is fine and all. But little did she know a high explosive was placed under her sofa, Dead Rainbow Dash, staring at her wrist watch, counting down. As soon as the counter hit 0:00, the cloud house exploded. Dead Rainbow Dash turned away. Epic Rainbow Dash fell in a freefall, her thoughts regathered. She thought of everyone who supported her, her friends, her followers. She mustered up everything, she cared for them, she activated her Awakening and proceeded down to her attempted killer. With her speed, she landed a Sonic Rainboom Punch to Dead Rainbow Dash's Face. Later, a crater was seen, Epic Rainbow Dash picked up Dead Rainbow Dash, mocking her of who the victor was. Dead Rainbow Dash, brutally beaten, but still physically able, managed to explain the theory of Awakenings. She then appeared behind Epic Rainbow Dash, activating her Awakening. Epic Dash manages to throw Dead Dash into a mountain and ram her through by boosting through. She hoofed her in the chin to stun her, allowing her to grab on and interlock with her to form a powerbomb maneuver. She then performed a Sonic Rainbomb. Dead Dash, while still suffering from the effects of the bomb, she pulled out her pistol and shot Epic Dash in the chest, disabling her temporarily and allowing her to get up to shoot her once more. Although Dead Dash, proceeded to shoot Epic Dash to the head, Epic Dash rose up and Sonic Punched her. It was so hard, she flew and made a hole in another mountain. After that devastating move, Dead Dash started to weaken. But support from her fans drove her to the her maximum power of her Awakening. She recovered her Tantō and infused it with her power and did a slicing dash to Epic Dash. She then turned to fire her infused pistol, creating a barrage of exploding bullets. The bullets blew Epic Dash to another mountain. Dead Dash took advantage and galloped towards it. She jumped and did a Lightning Uppercut. Dead Dash began coughing out blood, her Awakening drained too much of her life force. Epic Dash emerged out of the clouds, still manage to perform her last move against Dead Dash. Dead Dash, seeing that she could no longer fight back, she looked up into the bright light, and said her goodbyes. Epic Dash snapped out at the last moment, saying to Dead Dash that she realizes why she was doing all of these. She knew Dead Dash had lost everything, and that she would join her side against Pinkamena. After that moment, they parted. Few days later, Dead Dash wrote a letter to Epic Dash, apologizing for the damages and thanking her for her epiphany. She said she was leaving for a while and will be returning. '''Bonus Part (by ThatScootaloo)' Rainbow Dash Plushie shows up and uses Amaterasu on both of the fighting Dashie... ugh... 'Story Arc 1', (feat. Fractured Loyalty, TryToAskNicely, DiscordWhooves) (Coming soon) About the Mod The mod, Alec, is a 15 year old, Filipino born, Singapore Student. He spends his time drawing, playing the guitar and watch videos. Due to his school work, he tends to update the blog less frequently and usually procrastinates. His cousin Allan, visits him every year and likes to help out draw some updates for the blog. Blog Gallery TumblrPost7 Panel 1.png|Dash with Chubby Blob Pinkie Pie. Due to memories, it reminded her of past events when she used to be alive DRD Dp1.png|The blog's 2nd DP FightingIsMagicTumblrEdition1(F).png|DRD, as featured in Alec's Parody of Fighting is Magic TumblrPost10 Panel 4.png|Killing Flim.... . Category:Ask blog Category:Grimdark blog Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Canon Character Category:Draw blog Category:Story blog